


F*ck off

by Misswolf



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First smut ever, M/M, Robin - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Things Get Better, XD, brief description of smut, brief joker cameo, briefs teen titans cameo, dick grayson is not a happy bunny at first, jason todd being a tsundere, jaydick, jaydick pinning for eachother, jaydick soulmate au, srly bruce what were you thinking, srly wally stop, tim drake protecst dicks virtue, wally is always interumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswolf/pseuds/Misswolf
Summary: A Jaydick soulmate au.Dick and Jason meet before the whole robin ordeal. Jason knows his mate identity and when he gets adopted by Batman, he can't wait to meet his Robin again but turns out his Dick is not here but at the Titans.Follow Jasons and Dicks love story of pain, angst and fluff.lots of fluffs.Posted also on my Tumblr, Nightwingswing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my firts soulmate au ever.  
> I hope it turned well. This was also posted on my Tumblr: Nightwingswing.

After all the brutality and hate of the human race, love was lost. Then an ancient being decided to give humanity a second chance and created the Soulmate marks. Then he come down to earth and said to the human race:  
“I will give human race a second chance in love, for this I’ve created the soulmates marks. In the chest of your soulmate will be written the first words you say to them and in theirs’s, yours. But if a soulmate were to be unfaithful, abusive or hateful towards his/her mate he/she will suffer a thousand deaths.”  
Mary Grayson finished the story while her young son, Dick looked at her with wide eyes.  
“Mommy, when will I get my mark?”  
“As soon as your mate is born” responded dick’s father, John Grayson.  
“Aww, but I want it now!”  
“John, Mary. Mr Haly wants to talk to you two” Said a young clown girl.  
“We’re going now, dick. Gaby, can you look after dick for a while?”  
“Of course” she said as Dick interrupted “I don’t need a babysitter! I’m 4 years old!” he puffed.  
Gaby sited beside Dick, after a while without looking up he asked:  
“Gaby, do you have a soulmate mark already?” she looked at him curious.” I do. Why?”  
“Can I see it?!?!” Dick asked with a special glint In his eyes.  
“I’m sorry Dick, but is a very personal thing” The young boy looked crestfallen “But I’m sure you will get one soon!”  
“Really?” he looked hopeful, she smiled at him.  
“Really”  
A few months later, on the 16th day of August, Dick finally got his mark. He gleefully went to his parents to show them the mark, his parents looked at the mark and their smiles disappeared, the boy, confused looked at his chest and his smiled fell.  
In his chest, with black cursive letter was written:  
“F*ck off”  
Now Dick wasn’t so sure of wanting to meet his mate.  
////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////  
After his parents deaths and his work as Robin, Dick had forgot of his soulmate mark. Don’t get Dick wrong, he wanted at least to meet his mate, even if he/she got a potty mouth.  
So imagine his surprise when he saw a young boy trying to steal food, he went to stop him. The boy ran away before he could get closer, Robin then payed for a few of the things the boy was trying to steal and flew behind the boy. After a while, Dick was able to corner the boy in the alley.  
“Hey! I don’t want to hurt you! I just wanted to give this to you, you seem to be hungry. Sorry I couldn’t afford something else I didn’t much money with me.” Robin said sheepishly   
The boy looked at him and said:  
“F*ck off” Grabbed the food and hurried down the alley. Dick was frozen in his place, his tummy was getting all fuzzy and where his hand touched was warm. That boy was his soulmate?  
/////*/////  
Jason Todd was used to steal for food, he was a survivor. He was used to fight off creeps and fight for survival. But when the boy wonder, Batman’s partner, cornered him in that alley he felt butterflies in his tummy .When he said those words he had wanted all his young life to hear, somebody cared for him, somebody he could love and that could love him, than he had tattooed in his chest he felt lightheaded. His mind was blank and he said the first thing than came to his mind.  
“F*ck off”  
And he ran, never looking back. When he arrived to his secure place he fell down on his knees and smiled lovingly at the plastic bag he had in his hands while heath was reddening his face. He had met his soulmate! And he was a hero! And those scaly undies did things to him he didn’t even understand. Then his words seemed to get to him and he blanched.  
He had just said to his mate to f*ck off, what was wrong with him! Way to make an impression jay, smooth. What if his mate didn’t want him? He was just a street rat, why would the boy wonder want him?. His stomach interrupted his thoughts with a loud groan. He opened the bag his boy gave him and looked inside to see a couple of apples, bread and what seemed to be chocolate with a note. The letter was sloppy and seemed to have been written in a hurry.  
“Hiya,  
I just wanted to give this to you, you seemed to be very hungry and I just couldn’t leave you like that…So here, I didn’t have much money with me but I bought you some apples ( they’re good for your health!) some bread and chocolate ( This is my favorite by the way) I hope you like them and I hope to see you soon.  
Best whishes  
-Robin  
He was so cute! Jason couldn’t hide his smile and red checks, he picked the chocolate, so his boy wonder has a sweet tooth, eh?  
He couldn’t wait until he saw him again.  
//////*/////  
When Bruce fired him, Dick was so mad he broke all the vases he had in his way. How could Bruce fire him? He was Robin for god’s sake! Robin was his mantle, his name, what his parents nicknamed him before dying!  
HOW COULD HIM?!?!  
He stomped out to the manor, grabbed his bike and headed to Jump city, to the Teen titans tower.  
/////*////  
When Jason tried to steal the tires of that strange car he didn’t think we would get adopted, hell, he didn’t think he would see the batcave! When they were inside, hopeful warmth spread in Jason’s tummy, was his boy wonder here? Could he try and thank him? He looked at Batman and asked:  
“Is the wonder boy here to?” he tried to seem uninterested.  
“No” Batman rasped “He quitted last week” Something in that statement seemed wrong; his robin wasn’t that type of guy. Then a lightbulb lit in his head. If he was to become the new boy wonder, the he could be better than a street rat! He could be more than a thief! He went to the showcase where the robin suit was on display. While Batman wasn’t looking he opened the showcase, grabbed the suit and ran to change. Batman looked at the boy and grimaced, he was just like Dick.  
Jason looked at himself in the mirror, his red hair had to go, Robin was supposed to be a black haired boy. The young boy sneaked off one afternoon, bought a black hair dye and that night the new Robin was born.  
/////*////  
When the news reached the Titans tower, Dick was enraged, not only did Bruce replaced him, he’d just GAVE HIS FREACKIN’ MANTLE TO A KID!! JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS TO GIVE HIS NAME AWAY!  
The others titans looked at him, Robin was fuming, Starfire tried to touch Robin’s shoulder when the others titans shacked their heads.  
She looked at the fuming bird and signed sadly.  
“I have to leave”  
“WHAT!?” cried the others “why?”  
“I can’t be Robin anymore”  
“But Robin” said Starfire “you can’t leave us” Robin looked at his friends, and signed “Okay, But I..I need to clear my head for a while. I’ll come back, don’t worry.”  
The titans looked at his leader as the elevator’s door closed. They hoped Robin didn’t try to do anything rash. He had quite the temper. Meanwhile, in Gotham the new Robin was up in a skyscraper looking at the stars that reminded him so much like his wonder boy’s smile. They’ll be reunited again and when they do he will explain everything, they’ll be the bests robins together and he won’t let fate divide them never again.  
//////  
Jason Todd was annoyed. Really, every time he asked Bruce about the first Robin it seemed to be a sensitive topic. He turned even darker than usual. But in the end, he discovered his boy’s identity, Dick Grayson: Last of the flying Graysons. He even discovered where he was staying now. Suddenly his mark was getting hotter, what was happening? It was like… like his mate and his feelings where connected, he could feel all his mates issues, his anger, his deception, his happiness, he could feel it all. He needed to talk to his Dick ASAP.  
“Well, Titans Tower here I come”  
////*///  
Dick Grayson was perched in one of Metropolis’ highest skyscrapers. He signed loudly, anger disappearing. Being in the highest place calmed him, suddenly a warm feeling spread in his chest. It was coming from his mark; he smiled lovingly while stroking his mark over his shirt. However, he stopped when a shadow towered over him.  
“Hi Superman” He said.  
“Robin, what are you doing here?” Superman said while sitting next to him.  
“I’m no Robin anymore, Batman fired me.” Dick huffed. “I don’t know who I am anymore.”  
Superman put a hand in his shoulder. “You’re you, Robin was just a part of your personality. There is more to you than Robin, of that I am sure.”  
“But I can’t be in the Titans or patrol without being Robin! And Bats has given MY name to another kid. What can I do?” He looked at Superman, the man of steel smiled at him and ruffled his hair.  
“Did I ever tell you the story of Nightwing and Flamebird?”   
////*////  
Robin was amazed, that gigantic T was shining with the morning sun. His bird was here! And whit the excuse of helping the Titans he was going to finally see his bird again.  
When Robin entered he was jumped by two overeager ginger teenagers. He pushed them off.  
“What the heck, Robin?” The one he recognized as Kid flash whined. “Wait you’re not our Robin! Who are you?!”  
“I think he is the one whom our Robin spoked” Starfire said. “OH! The replacemaghbjbas” Cyborg covered Kid’s mouth. Meanwhile, Jason was glaring at all of them. “Where is the other Robin? I need to talk to him.”  
“WHY? YOU WANNA MAKE FUN OF HIM???! YOU WANT TO REPLACE HIM IN OUR TEAM TO?!?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DO THIS TO MY BESTFRIEND HAA?!” Kid Flash shouted at the poor bird that was looking at him defiantly.   
“What is going on here?” Said a voice Jason recognized, the butterflies were striking again. When he looked at where the voice was coming from , his cheeks instantly heated as a violent blush came to his face.  
In the door, A blue clad young man with yellow feathers in his chest and shoulders and a neckline that had his eyes roaming, with a disco collar, blue gloves, hair combed perfectly and a blue domino mask around his perfect ocean blue eyes that widened when he saw him there. Jason shuddered, swallowed his fears and stalked over to him.  
When he was almost there a yellow blur passed him and almost made him fall, luckily a blue gloved clad hands grabbed him in time. He looked up at his bird’s eyes, his face becoming hotter, he even swearer he saw Dick’s checks reddening a bit.  
“Robin! You’re back! “Starfire yelled gleefully. Dick helped Jason stand and smiled at his team. “I am not Robin anymore, Star. He is.” “Then what do we call you?” Dick smiled proudly while putting his hand in Jason’s shoulder.  
“You can call me Nightwing.”   
//////*//////  
“Dic- I mean Nightwing , I need to talk to you” Dick looked at the shorter boy, he couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t his fault he got fired, also he felt a strong connection to him.  
“Sure, Littlewing”  
Jason’s face became a tomato, did his bird just gave him his own pet name? Oh my god! Jason was so giddy inside that the butterflies became hummingbirds. But he didn’t let it show and followed Nightwing to another room. Damn, the blue made the booty look even better than green scaly panties.   
“Calm the hell down Jason! You’re looking like at his rear creepily” he said to himself.  
“Littlewing? Are you coming?”  
“YEAH! IM GOING! SHEES! DON’T BE A DICKFACE”  
S*it.  
This was going to be harder than he thought.  
/////*////  
“Okay, Littlewing what’s the problem?” Dick said as he sat in the corner of his bed. Jason didn’t look at him in the face his ears crimson; he took a deep breath and looked at Nightwing’s eyes.  
“Do you f-feel the connection b-between us? I-I feel drawn to you and I know you do too, I-” Jason said with a blushed face meanwhile Dick looked at him surprised.  
“Sorry littlewing, but there is already for me. He is my mate and I’m trying to find him again. And this between us wouldn’t work, I’m sure you will find your mate soon-“  
“SHUT UP AND TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT, YOU DUMBASS”  
“W-What?” Dick looked at him surprised. His eyes bugged off as Jason took of his mask and Robin shirt, throwing it off. He grabbed Dick’s hand and put it in his mark, and mewled softly at the contact, Dick hand was warm against his chest.   
“It’s me, it has been always me. I couldn’t stand the thought of you hating me because the Robin thing.” He pushed Dick against his naked chest, looking up at his eyes his blush darkened as Dick’s fingers brushed against the first words he said to him so long ago.  
“It’s you, the boy in the alley. What’s your real name? Because I’m sure you know mine.” He whispered in Jason’s ear. Jason shuddered and whispered softly.  
“I’m Jason, Jason Todd. And you’re my Dick Grayson.”  
///*///  
They keep talking for hours, laughing, talking about how paranoid batman was and how he keep comparing Jason to Dick. Jason seemed very upset with that topic so Dick hugged him and whispered how amazing Jason was to him. They crossed gazes and their faces got closer, their lips almost touching. When they touched, fireworks exploded around them as they moaned in their contact. Lips synchronizing, teeth clashing together, tongues shyly touching.  
“WHAT THE HECK?!”  
F*cking Wally.   
///*///  
“You and Dick are WHAT?” Batman yelled at them. Jason looked at him defiantly as Dick eyes filled with repressed anger at his former guardian. “You two should know better! RELATIONSHIPS ARE A LIABILITY! And you two are brothers!”  
“STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER, NOT NOW NOT EVER! MY FATHER WAS JOHN GRAYSON AND IF I EVER CONSIDERED YOU MY FAMILY YOU LOST THAT RIGHT THE NIGHT YOU FIRED ME! THE NIGHT YOU YELLED AT ME TO GET OFF OF THE MANSION! THE NIGHT TO F*CKING ABANDONED ME!” Dick yelled at Batman, who looked at bit shaken at the harsh tone Dick used and flinched a bit, hurt apparent in his eyes.  
“YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER AND JASON IS NOT MY BROTHER! WE MET WAY BEFORE YOU TOOK HIM IN”  
“Yeah, I’m not going to leave Dick because you said so, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. So, F*ck you Bruce, I’m going to do what I want.”  
Batman frown multiplied and he glared darkly at the two birds before him, they want to be in a relationship? They want to learn the lesson the hard way? All right, when their fights become a problem or one of them hurt himself, he will tell them “I told you so”.  
///*///  
They’ve been in a relationship for almost a year already, they had their fights but it never became a problem, they sometimes teamed up, be it with other titans or alone. Batman wasn’t thrilled with their relationship but in the end he leaved them alone, to preoccupied in his Batbussines. When their first year anniversary was a month away Jason received a lead than his mom was alive, he became fixed on finding her and bringing her with him to Gotham. He wanted to tell Dick, ask him to come with him, but he knew that if he told Dick he would try to stop him, telling him that it could be a trap. So he decided to sneak out at night and come back before their anniversary with his mother and the best present ever. That night he sneaked in Dick’s room at Titans tower, he lied next to him for an hour while brushing his hair lovingly and kissing his face and neck. Dick mewled softly in his sleep as he came closer to the heat that was Jason’s body, sighting happily and hugging him. As an hour passed by, Jason decided it was time to let go so he kissed Dick sweetly on his lips before whispering his goodbye:  
“I’ll be back soon, dickiebird. I promise”  
“I love you.”  
After a month, on their first year anniversary Jason’s battered body became boring to the joker, who in his sick sense of humor came up with the ultimate joke for the bat.  
After been tortured Jason died in an explosion caused by the joker when Batman didn’t get there on time. After the Joker leaved the safe house Jason tried to escape his binds that was when he saw the bomb. At 5 seconds to explode, exhausted he slumped defeated. He started remembering all his happy memories of Dick. A sad smile made his way to his face.  
His Robin. …..5  
His Nightwing. ….4  
His Dick. …3  
His mate. ..2  
“I love you Dick Grayson, and I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise” .1  
/////*////  
Dick fell on his knees a horrible ache coming from his heart, he screamed in pain as if somebody was crushing his heart, millions of needles piercing all his body. The pain numbed his body and before he knew he blacked out the pain overwhelming his senses.

////*////  
Years passed by and Dick hasn’t been completed since then and relationship with him never really worked since that fateful night were his soulmate mark disappeared leavin him with a horrible pain and desolation. Then in came Tim Drake, and Dick promised himself he would protect him from danger. They clicked well enough, Tim had been there the night Dick’s parents died and had been tracking Batman and Robin, the kid even figured their identities!  
With time, Dick slowly started to open to them when one day his mark reappeared, this time painfully and in violent red making Dick lose control and act violently, Tim hurried the most to try and calm him down. When Dick saw him he latched to him sobbing brokenly in his chest. Tim hugged him meanwhile Batman looked at the angry red mark in Dick’s chest that still read:  
“Fuck off”  
///*///  
Jason observed the scene laid before his eyes. So Bruce had replaced him, huh? He wasn’t important enough for him to kill the Joker. And the replacement was trying to steal not only HIS mantle but HIS mate.   
Jason loaded his gun, things were going to turn ugly.  
Very, very ugly.  
////*////  
Lately criminals where disappearing and a new legend ensued, The red hood who actually killed his opponents. Batman was following a serie clues leaved for him to the place where the Red hood was. Once he arrived to the place a familiar voice said:  
“Hello Bruce, or should I say Batman?” the voice said as a boy with a red helmet walked out of the shadows.” “ Where did you leave your new charity case? Was I so insignificant for you that not only you didn’t avenged me, let that monster live but you replaced me! HOW LONG DID YOU WAIT TO REPLACE ME? 1 WEEK? 1 MONTH?”  
“J-Jason? Is that you?” Batman said” I-It can’t be, I buried you! I-We- since when?” Jason laughed cruelly at his former guardian.  
“It has been a year? I didn’t count them, but I surely counted all the monster I killed, hah, don’t you see Batman? Your method doesn’t work, those monsters deserve to die, some in more painful ways” The grin in Jason face disturbed Bruce greatly. He looked at Jason pitifully making the young adult even more angry, he snarled at Batman.  
“Does Dick know?” Jason’s face loosed all the rage it had been holding and looked at his ex-guardian with sorrow in his eyes.  
“No, he doesn’t know and I doubt it will matter to him, he has replaced me to” He said with an almost broken voice. “He’s always been a whore, I wonder how many people he has fucked since I “died” ” Batman face went red with anger but before he could say anything a childish voice interrupted him.  
“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM? HOW CAN YOU SAID SOMETHING SO CRUEL ABOUT YOUR SOULMATE?” Tim Drake in his Robin uniform yelled angrily at Jason from the window where he just came in. “YOU KNOW HOW HE HAS, NO IS SUFFERING? HE HASN’T BEEN WITH ANYONE SINCE YOU DIED, A LOT OF PEOPLE TRIED BUT HE WOULDN’T LET THEM IN, AND YOU SAY THAT HE IS A WHORE? AFTER ALL THE NIGHTMARES AND TRAUMA HE SUFFERED, DO YOU KNEW HE QUITED BEING A HERO AND TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF??” Tim looked positively enraged as Jason’s eyes widened , face blanched and angry tears clouded his eyes.  
“He t-t-tried to k-k-kill himself?” He whispered. Tim snarled at him and venom dripped of his next words.  
“AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT”  
Robin said as a new figure entered the already crowded room. Nightwing, in a black skintight suit with a blue “V” in his chest and two finger stripes looked at Batman who paled a little, then looked at Robin who was trembling Dick put a calming hand in his shoulder as he looked at the stranger in the room. As he looked at him, tears fell from the stranger’s eyes, then he ripped his mask off as a broken sob escaped from his mouth, Dick’s eyes widened in recognition and then hot tears started clouding his vision and brokenly said:  
“J-Jay? I-I-It’s you? T-This isn’t one of my delusions, right? Please tell me this isn’t one of my delusions!” As Nightwing fell to the floor the Red hood latched to him, crying his eyes out as he whispered comforting words and sweet nothings in his ear. Time seemed to freeze as they were finally complete again. Batman grabbed Tim by his cape and hurriedly made his way out of the room, leaving the other birds for their well-deserved time alone.  
Jason grabbed Dick bridal style and hoped out of the motel room, heading down to his safe place.  
WARNING NSFW.  
When they arrived, Jason deposited Dick on his bed and sitted by him, caressing his tear stained cheek as he kissed his eyelids. They didn’t need words, only their embrace was enough.   
Jason kissed all of Dick’s face before kisses trailed down to his neck, finding his sweet spot turning his sobs in mewls of pleasure as his tears stopped. Dick’s hand went to Jason’s black hair and grabbed his head to kiss him passionately, tongues playing with each other, memorizing each other’s mouths until breathing was necessary.  
Clothes disappeared, they worshiped each other’s body, finding sweet spots, and claiming them. They caressed their marks with their tongues, kissing and licking each letter to finally kiss again, this time slower, the only noise that could be heard was their noise of lips clashing, moans, sights and giggles.  
Finally, Jason was in his mate, his thigh warm hugging his most sensitive part, his lips parted as a moan passed his lips he looked at Dick, whose face was lighted by a heartwarming smile and happy tears fell from his blue eyes.  
How he missed those eyes.  
Jason kissed the tears away, and Dick pulled him into a lovingly kiss as Jason started to move. Their sights of pleasure became mewls and moans as Jason’s movements became rhythmical and faster. When they were almost there Dick kissed Jason as he changed their posision, moaning in Jason’s ear.  
“J-Jay, I love you, I love you,iloveyouIloveyouIloveyouilove-ahh-J-JASON” Dick yelled as his peack arrived. Jason’s movements didn’t falt as his orgams almost arrived.  
“I love you too, dick, so fucking much, I’ve been waiting so much for this moment, the moment where finally you’re mine as I’m yours. AH DICK, I love you so much, dick ah-dick ah-DICK”  
They kissed as they came down of their high, sweat making them sticky but they didn’t care, they hugged each other’s close as their eyes closes for a while.  
END NSFW  
As the morning sun came, Jason found himself hugged close to a heath he recognized as Dick, a smile found his way to his lips as he kissed the sleeping beauty next to him who stirred and smiled happily at him.  
“’Morning, Jaybird” Dick smiles as he kissed Jason’s cheek.  
“Morning, Dickiebird” He said before kissing his mate full on the mouth.  
“Wow, Tiger stop” Dick said as Jason started to kiss his neck. Jason pouted but agreed.  
Dick looked at him, but his smile disappeared as he started to look sad. Jason looked at him worried.  
“Jay, what does this make us”  
“Seriously, Dick? We are what we were supposed to be. We’re mates, we’re soulmate, boyfriends, and I’m yours as you’re mine. No one could ever pull me away from you. I want you by my side. I love you.”   
Dick smiled at his boyfriend as he kissed his nose. His heart beating like years ago, before it all happened. Jason kissed his boyfriend his tongue asking for entrance. Dick pushed him away playfully.  
“Nu-hu, you’re sticky and I’m too, so if you want you can catch me in the shower” Then he whispered seductively in Jason’s ear “I wonder what the big bad Red hood is capable of” he licked the other bird’s earlobe. Then walked sexily to the bathroom in all his naked glory.  
Let’s say Jason didn’t run, he FLIED.  
Bonus!  
After the lovebirds leaved the motel room the batfamily reunited a groan was heard in the small closet as a bounded Joker waked up. Looking all around the small closet the gag didn’t let him speak.  
He was going to be here for a while.  
Well then.  
The end.


End file.
